The present invention relates to an image data processing system that transfers image data from a first device to a second device.
Recent digital still cameras (hereinafter simply referred to as cameras) use a recording technique that stores image data for a plurality of images in relation with one another in a single file (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-213150). Such a recording technique is referred to as a multi-picture (MP) format, and an image file generated in accordance with the recording technique is referred to as a multi-picture (MP) file.